


Papa.

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!hook leaves the tower and alice worries
Relationships: Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Enixamyram came up with these and xrushed my heart and soul(in a good way) with a deoressing headcanon so thank them for curing my wroters block!

Killian was nothing short of dedicated. To every endevaor he ever pursued. He'd changed his own lofe span in oursuit of revenge and now he had vowed to take care of his daughter. He'd never expected her but from the moment she let out her first cry, he'd risen to thr challenge. And it was a great one. Her life had been cursed from before her first breath. He blamed himself at times but was trying. He spent her every waking moment with her. Never willing to leave her alone to be bored in the tower. Not wanting to so muvh as acknowledge the unfairness of the situation to her. She was so young, she didn't need that burden. She ahould at least get to be a kid. For as long as possible. 

"Alrightn starfish. You got an extra bed time sotry out of me, but time to go to sleep." 

Alice poutrd for a second, and he wanted to cave but he did have an errand to run. And the only time he did that was when she was asleep and wouldn't miss him. "Night papa." 

She closed her eyes. And he waited for a little while. She seemed to drift off into the land of sleep. He went to the windoe, quietly. His back turbed as he climbed out of the window. 

Alice stirred. What was papa doing? She followed him, her normal. She didn't see anytjing odd about constantly being with papa. That's all she'd known. 

She tried to mimic papa. He always encoursged her to try new things. It...it didnt work. Why couldn't she go with him? She kept trying. Watvhing papa leave. 

Maybe he'd thought she was asleep? But why would he leve? She hadn't known that could be done. And why couldn't she follow. 

"Papa! Wait!" He didn't respond. He always responded! She panicjed for a moment. And then she got even mlre worroed, seeing hik didappesr. He was gone. And she needed him. She couldn't. 

She sat on the windowsill. "Papa! Papa! Wait!" Her cries got louder and louder. She'd never had her cries ignored long rnough to grt that loud. Papa always conforted her. Always. "Its ok stsrfish." She tried to console herself but it wasnt the same. She needed him. He knew what to do! She tried again to leave. Maybe she'd dome it wrong, anf papa wasnt here to show her the right way. She tried everything, and cried until she was choking on her own tears. She was so scared. She didn"t get it. There wasnt anywhere to go. He'd just vanished. 

Killian returned and heard Alice wailing. He'd never heard her cry that loud in her life. He'd though she was asleep. Was she in pain? Was she hurt? Had that vile wktch rerurned and poisoned her mind with lies? Or actually bloody well hurt her? 

"Papa!" 

Wait. She was looking for him. She was worried. Damnit. He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't worry her. That she would never once face the sins lf his past. That she'd be protected. He was already failing. He rushed the best he could, carrying thr thinfs he'd gotten at rhe market. 

"Alice, are you okay?" 

Alkce shook her head, barely able to respond. Her fscr clesrly red from tears, a loght cough indicating shed cried so much it hurt. He'd done this to her. He should hsve given her another bed time story when she pouted! He should hsve made sure she was asleep. 

Who knew how long she'd been awake? He'd been gone for hours. And she didn't even know he had keft. Let alone where he was going. 

"Hey, it's okay. I am so sorry. I know, that had to be so scary. I thought youbwere asleep."

"Almost." 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I try not go leave when you're awake. I don't want to worry you." Yesh, grest job eitht hat killian. He internally scathed at himself. It was his job to lrotect her and he was the one responsible for hee cirrent state. He was ashamed of himself, wracked with guilt. 

"I sid wait." 

He hadnt heard her at all. She'd begged for him not to leave her. Even though she didnt understand that leaving was an option. He'd ignored her. She felt ingored. It was awful. 

Oh shed seen him leave. No wonder she was so upset, her needs not bring met was something he defintly did his jest to avoid. Hell, he tried to fufill every want out of his own guikty concscience. 

"I am so sorry. I didn't hesr you. You know I would never ignore you. It was an accident. I am so sorry." He hated himself for this. He was hugging her and trying his best to console her. Her crying hadnt subsided. She was still shaken. He didnt balme her, this was his fault. 

"I tried to follow." Crap. He had bigger problems then her being worried now. He hadnt wanted to burden her with this, but she would never calm down kf she didnt have an answer. "I couldnt. Can you show me?" Her words were interupted occasioanlly by a heaved cry. But she was calming down some. It wa taking a while. But hed sit and rub her back hugging her until she eother pulled away or didnt need it any more. 

He let out a paijed expression. This was compocated. 

"There's magic that keeps you in here, im trying to find a way to fix it." She accepted the answer, only oartially understanding it. And he promised he'd let her know the next time he was leaving. 

This scared her back into another panic. Him leaving was horrifying. He just vanished. And shed be so scared. 

"No! You can't!"  
"Hey, hey." He tried to calm her dosn but it didnt click, she exhaysted hedself into falling asleep and seemed to forget about it. 

The next time he had to leave he decided to tell her. As she was awake. He hadnt wanted to lay this on jer but shed aged and her needs had evolved, she knew he keft now and needed to hear it from him. 

"Alice, i need to go out for a little while. I'll be back." 

"No. Dont go." 

It killed him. But he had to. He tried to comfort her and it seemed ro work a bit. When he came back he heard her crying again. 

"You cam back?" It took a while before it really made sense to her that he would always come back. And he had to reassure her. 

"Whats out there, papa?" 

"Trees." He thought she was asking about the tree she was pointing at. 

"No. Wjere you go." 

He felt guilty explaiming thr places she couldnt go to her but she seeme to enjoy it. So he did hsi best to desxribe things to her. 

Over time she stopped pqnicking evey time he left but did worry about him. But she did believe hed always come back for her. And then one day he didn't.   
She knew why, but she was still lomely without him


End file.
